


Stolen Moments

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew lands on a winter island and Zoro and Sanji manage to get some much needed time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> I want to start with saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERO-COOK <3 <3 It's been such a pleasure to do this with you and I am sorry it has taken me this long to get this accomplished, I feel horrible about it!
> 
> This is my art of an art/fic trade with DCS for Zosan month and is catered to DCS's take on the relationship between Zoro and Sanji. Of course it has my typical flare to it, but I took a few liberties that I may normally stay a bit more away from.
> 
> Either way, this was a blast to do and DCS is an amazing person! This has been such a wild ride!

Zoro hadn’t been about to argue when Nami had thrown him a set of keys, quickly explaining that the small cabin at the end of the path was for him and the cook. He’d raised an eyebrow at her retreating back, his breath, swirling white from the cold, drifting in front of his eyes as she closed the door to her and Robin’s cabin.

It was a winter island and he could hear Chopper laughing as he bounded around in his Walk Point with Usopp and Luffy throwing snowballs at, not only him, but one another as well. Shrugging, he turned and made his way down the path to the cabin, stepping up onto the small porch and unlocking the door.

Yawning, as it was late and the day had been long, the swordsman didn’t even bother taking off his boots or jacket, spotting the large bed and falling face first onto it with a happy groan. He was out like a light; asleep before he even hit the pillow.

* * *

“Hey.”

Zoro inhaled deeply at the light touch to his shoulder. With a groan, he rolled slightly to his back to look blearily at the blond, pushing the blanket away from his face. “Hey,” he replied quietly, forgoing their typical brawling banter as he tried to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. Normally the swordsman didn’t sleep that deeply, but he must have been more tired than he thought.

“About time you woke up,” the blond grumbled, running fingers through green hair in an attempt to comb it. Zoro blinked again, rubbing at an eye and shifting to sit up a little more.

Stretching, he looked about the small cabin, noting that his jacket and boots were by the door and his swords propped against the wall, held up by the small lip of the windowsill. Looking back to Sanji, the blond raised an eyebrow at him before getting up. “You hungry?”

“Yeah.” With a grin, Zoro moved to get out of the bed, only to have the cook flick a towel out at him, the wet crack as he snapped it back toward himself loud and clear. Wiping a few stray drops of water off his face, Zoro threw a glare at the other man. “What the fuck Dart Brow? You almost hit me with that!”

“Keep your shitty plant ass right where you are.” Zoro watched as the blond picked up a half burnt cigarette from an ashtray, placing it between his lips before mumbling about asshole mosses. “I will have you know you left the door open last night when you clomped your ass in here. Then you wouldn't wake up, so I had to get you into the bed properly and build a fire because someone tried to heat the neighborhood through the front door.”

Zoro simply grunted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the headboard. He watched Sanji for a minute from the corner of his eyes. Feet bare and hips swaying just a little as he shifted his balance back and forth in front of the stove. The swordsman couldn’t see what he was cooking, but he could smell what he thought was bacon and see the edge of a tray with some sort of fruit on it near the blond’s left side. “Why can’t I get up?”

Sanji clicked his tongue and Zoro knew he rolled his eyes at him. “Because I fucking told you not to. If you want to eat, stay where you are.”

“This isn’t a very big cabin, it’s not like I can go far.” Looking around the room, Zoro spotted the bathroom door and smirked. “Besides,” he started, looking back over to Sanji to catch the blond stub his cigarette in the ashtray. “I have to piss.”

“So poetic, as always.” The other man heaved a sigh. “Fine, go to the bathroom. Then you get your ass back on that bed.”

“What’s the big deal anyway?” Rolling his eyes, Zoro got up and made his way into the small room, slamming the door behind him as he did so. He really did have to go to the bathroom, groaning loudly as Sanji yelled at him through the door to wash his hands when he was done. “I’m not a kid, Shit Cook,” he snapped back, flushing the toilet and turning to the sink to wash his hands.

Opening the bathroom door once more, Zoro crossed the small room quickly, gaining just enough speed to jump and land heavily on the bed on his stomach. Rolling over onto his back, he dropped his head over the side to look at Sanji upside down with a grin. “Your ass looks good from this angle.”

“You have the IQ of a dead fish, you know that.” Surprisingly, Sanji’s voice was calm and he didn’t even turn to scold Zoro for jumping on the bed. The swordsman was about to make a complaint when he saw the chef step back from his tray, raising a spatula into the air slightly. Ah, he’d been plating whatever it was he was cooking. The one time you could literally stab a female in front of him and Sanji wouldn’t react. Okay, maybe not that, but if he was plating food, his mind was completely focused and so far Zoro hadn’t found a single thing that could distract the man. He’d tried.

“There. You better appreciate everything I went through for you.”

“Oh?” Zoro rolled over onto his stomach again, getting up and shifting to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed as Sanji picked up the tray and turned to him. The swordsman could see two plates full of food, two small bowls full of fruit and two coffee cups. He wrapped his hands around his ankles as he waited for Sanji to explain what he had made.

The cook was stubborn though as he stopped at the edge of the bed, making Zoro have to lift his chin to see what was on the wooden tray. “Sit back Marimo,” Sanji huffed. “I need to be able to put this down so I can explain what I made.”

Zoro did so wordlessly, pressing his hands into the mattress and sliding back. “I’ll keep it simple for your moss brain,” the cook started, but he was grinning as he sat on the edge of the bed. Holding his hand out, Zoro got the hint and he laced his fingers with Sanji’s as he pointed to different plates. “I made coffee, dark and a little heavier than I normally do.”

The swordsman hummed quietly. Somewhere in there was a hidden ‘I made it just the way you like it’ but Zoro just squeezed Sanji’s fingers in his own and let him continue on. “Then I found some local flatbreads that fry up nice, so I have those topped with poached eggs, a simple sauce and some bacon on the side.” There was a fancy word for what this concoction was actually called, but the swordsman never remembered it.

“The bowl has winter plums and peaches, as well as blueberries and cherries in it.” Settling onto the bed a little more, Sanji picked up one of the plates with his free hand and offered it to Zoro.

He took it carefully in both hands, giving first the plate, then Sanji a skeptical look. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Shaking his head, Sanji picked up the other plate, resting it in his lap. “I-I just wanted to do something different. Just the two of us.”

Reaching out with his free hand, Zoro cupped it around the back of Sanji’s neck and tugged him close, kissing at his temple. “You’re so stupid sometimes, you know that.”

“Whatever.” Sanji half-heartedly pushed at his chest, pulling away from Zoro just to come back and kiss him. “Eat, you third rate shitty swordsman,” he mumbled against Zoro’s lips. “Before it gets cold and I have to kick your ass.”

“You can try.” Zoro pecked him on the mouth once more before pulling away. “Um, thanks though… for this. I wasn’t expecting you to decide to make me breakfast in bed.”

“It’s not often we get time alone. I wanted to do something so that we would remember it.” Zoro caught a slight blush as Sanji ducked behind his bangs and turned his head to start eating. The swordsman shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face. Sanji could be so funny, caring and ridiculous all at the same time, and he wouldn’t have the blond any other way.

“Hold on,” setting his plate back on the tray, Zoro took Sanji’s as well, despite his protesting and picked it all up carefully. “Get up and take this.”

“Why?” Scrunching his nose at him, the blond huffed, only moving when Zoro practically shoved the tray into his chest. As Sanji stood, Zoro got off the other side of the bed, coming around to stand next to him. “What in hell are you doing shithead? This is getting cold.”

“Keep your shirt on.” Ignoring the half-hearted kick to his ankle, Zoro pulled the blankets back on the bed and stepped aside, sweeping his arm out toward the bed. “There.”

“What are you doing?”

“Humoring you. Give me that.” Taking the tray again, the swordsman jerked his head in a nod toward the bed. “Go on, get on so I can sit and we can eat.”

Sanji reached out, taking advantage of the fact Zoro couldn’t swat his hand away and pressed it to his forehead. “Are you sick? You don’t feel like you have a fever.” The blond was grinning now though, having clearly caught on to what Zoro wanted.

“Yeah yeah, asshole.” Zoro watched as Sanji settled on the bed, back against the headboard and his toes under the edge of the sheets. He took the tray back, allowing Zoro to sit next to him, getting comfortable and making sure their bodies touched wherever they could.

He knew Sanji would appreciate it and it wasn’t long before he was snuggling closer, balancing the tray across both their laps so they could eat. Zoro crossed his ankles as he picked up his coffee, humming happily as it really was just to his liking. As if the shit cook would do it any other way.

“Good?” Sanji asked quietly, his voice low. He wasn’t looking at Zoro, head tipped forward as he easily cut apart his toast and eggs.

“It’s just coffee.”

“You don’t hum like that when ‘it’s just coffee.’ It’s perfect and we both know it.” Zoro didn’t answer him, instead leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You’re right, I don’t.”

Sanji looked up at him then, turning wide eyed to simply stare at him a moment before a large grin broke out on his face. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he started laughing. He always felt a fluttering in his stomach when the cook smiled at him just like he did when he spoke about his dreams. “Now _that_ I wasn’t expecting.”

Setting the cup down, Zoro could feel his cheeks flush and he quickly picked up his fork and focused on eating his food. With a happy sigh, Sanji leaned over against his shoulder, stabbing at the fruit in his little bowl. “You should eat that fruit, Marimo. I only chilled it slightly before cutting it up.”

“M’okay.” Picking up his cup  again, Zoro swallowed down his bite of food before reaching for the bowl of fruit. Sanji was watching him still, eyes lidded slightly instead of eating his own food. Zoro knew what he was doing, but was trying really hard to pretend he wasn’t paying attention.

The fruit was good, the peaches and plums each having a unique flavor to them that, while it still could easily identify them as what they were, was also better somehow. As usual, Sanji was there to explain it to him. “The peaches and plums are local,” he started, adapting his know-it-all tone he got when talking about food. “When ripe they have a crisp and clean taste to them, as if they had been chilled on ice. Of course that would ruin the fruit itself, but that’s what they taste like.”

“You going to bring some with us?” Zoro asked around a mouthful of the fruit.

“Already on the ship.” The blond quirked a smile, nodding slightly. “You like them?”

“I’m eating them, aren’t I?” As if to prove his point, Zoro popped more of the fruit into his mouth.

“That’s not what I asked.” The blond’s tone was once again low, that almost husky purr when he was trying to get something from the swordsman and be damned if it wasn’t working. He could feel his body want to give in to that tone like he had time and time before.

Swallowing, he set the bowl down and turned to Sanji, running his fingers into blond hair before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m glad we did this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re lost.”

“I am not.” Zoro scoffed at him, throwing a glare at him over his shoulder as he pushed yet another snow covered tree branch out of the way. He let it go, the branch snapping back and throwing the snow off it to hit Sanji in the face.

“What the fuck?” The blond yelled, wiping snow from his hair and already feeling it melting against the back of his neck. Several drops ran under his shirt collar and down his spine to soak into his shirt where it tucked into his belt and Sanji couldn’t repress the shudder of cold that ran through him as Zoro laughed at him.

“Grow some balls Shit Cook, it’s just snow.”

“It’s just snow,” he mimicked back obnoxiously, trying not to dwell too long on how the swordsman’s breath puffed white from his nose and his cheeks were a healthy red from the cold. If he were in a better mood, Sanji may have appreciated it, but he was down right pissed.

At least he had gotten his boots from the ship before Zoro dragged them out into the middle of— shit, who the fuck knew where they were.

“Look,” the shitty fucker started, peering over the top of another snow covered branch and actually holding it for Sanji as he passed by, following the swordsman’s steps in the snow. There was a flutter in his chest, but he pushed it down as he threw a glare at the other man. “You’re the one who wanted to spend the day together,” Zoro went on before looking away.

“Yeah? And?” Sanji was not amused, pausing to pull his cigarettes from his pocket and resigning himself to the fact he had to take his gloves off to light it. His fingers were already cold and while he wasn’t worried about frostbite or anything, it was still rather annoying and he couldn’t get his fingers to work properly.

Hands shaking, Sanji went to strike the first match, only to drop it in the snow. Growling under his breath, he tapped another from the small box and pursed his lips around the cigarette. All he wanted was to smoke and this shitty island wasn’t even gonna give him that. He wasn’t even sure why he had let that walking plant talk him into coming out here for a walk. So far it had been miserable.

Sanji struck a second match and while he didn’t drop it, the wind blew and snuffed the match before a flame could even really catch. He could taste the unburnt nicotine on his tongue as he played with the butt in his mouth, trying his hardest to keep his fraying nerves in check. It would only make the situation worse. Heaving a sigh, he tried for a third.

The icy water dampening his back had warmed a little, but he could still clearly feel the wet spot. That only served to darken his mood even more. As if he hadn’t been cold enough, the constant feel of wet clothing, even if just a little spot, was enough to have that nagging feeling tugging at the back of his mind to get warm and dry. It was only made worse when Zoro placed his hand at his lower back.

“Here, let me.” Sanji blinked and looked at him as he numbly handed the matches over to the swordsman. Zoro easily lit a match and held his hand cupped around it from the wind as Sanji bent his head slightly to light his cigarette. He didn’t even realize his own hands had come up to rest on Zoro’s, adding to the protection of the small flame, until he inhaled that first drag and the swordsman broke away. He’d been so caught up with the need to calm his nerves, the fact that he’d even needed Zoro’s help to light a match was making Sanji’s brain misfire.

The swordsman shoved the box of matches into his pocket and looked away once more. “Put your gloves back on Swirly before you freeze to death.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shaking his head a little, Sanji jerked into motion, pulling his gloves back on and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets as he sucked at his cigarette. Zoro had turned his back to him, looking around the area before picking a direction and starting off once more. Sanji hesitated a moment, watching as the other man trudged through the snow, before following.

At least breakfast had been nice.

And warm.

Cuddled up on the bed with one another, being stupid as they cracked jokes and Sanji actually got the swordsman to give him an honest opinion of the meal. While it hadn’t been the highest of praise, Zoro’s genuine “it’s great” and the chaste kiss over his normally grunted acceptance of sustenance had done wonders for the blond. Maybe that was why he’d agreed to come out here into the freezing cold in the first place.

“Just a little further Shit Cook; you gonna make it?”

“Fuck off, Marimo.” Sanji shot back as he caught up to him and the two began making their way up a windswept hill. Brown grass poked up out of the snow in places and small leafless shrubs seemed to shiver in the cold much like himself. “We’re fucking lost, aren’t we? Just admit it so we can go back. I would rather not die out here from the cold.” Sanji stopped a few feet from the peak of the hill, but the marimo kept walking, only stopping when he reached the top.

“Holy shit you are miserable.” Zoro turned to him and the look on his face showed he was done with Sanji’s shit. Perfect, he was done following directionally challenged moss around in the snow. A gust of wind blew over the top of the hill, biting into Sanji’s cheeks and he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the swordsman. “Just come here.” Zoro snapped at him.

Sanji didn’t answer, he knew the look on his face said it all. The day was ruined and he wasn’t about to take one more step after the other man until he decided to turn around and go back to the cabin with him. With a groan, Zoro rolled his eyes and made his way back down to the blond, coming to stand right in front of him. From the angle of the hill, Sanji had to look up at him and that certainly didn’t stop the smirk on Zoro’s shitty mouth.

“Sorry Cook,” he started before bending slightly and bodily picking Sanji up, throwing the blond over his shoulder and starting back up the hill.

“What are you doing? Put me down asshole!” Dropping his cigarette into the snow, Sanji growled and twisted on the swordsman’s shoulder, trying to kick him in the face. “You bastard!” Zoro’s shoulder was digging into his stomach, despite the layers between them and he couldn’t get a solid hold on the swordsman’s jacket because of his gloves. “I swear, you drop me and it will be the last thing you ever do!”

Groaning, the blond jerked a knee up, smirking when he heard the thump of Zoro’s chest and the swordsman mutter an ‘ow’ under his breath. The bastard’s free arm locked around his knees and held them tight against his front. “Fucking knee me in the chest again and I will… Fucker.”

Tugging at his hair with his hands, Sanji huffed and then moved to brace himself, letting his eyes follow the trail they had come up. They were over the top of the hill now, going down the other side of it actually, and off to the left Sanji could barely catch the hints of another trail, half filled in by the snow. He snorted back a laugh. “You came out here yesterday and got your ass lost, didn’t you? Stupid plant, it’s a wonder you didn’t freeze to death.”

Sanji yelped when the shithead smacked his ass, the cold only making the sensation worse before he was put down. Zoro had stopped under a large tree, the high fanned out branches making a small canopy of snow and sheltering them from the wind just a little as well. The swordsman’s hands held his upper arms, but the look on Zoro’s face was anything but annoyed. “I was exploring and I found this. I thought you would like it.”

“Like what? What’d you do?” Sanji let himself be spun around, the insult on the tip of his tongue dying at the sight before him. The landscape opened up before him, the snow unbroken and sparkling in the sun as if littered with tiny gems. A river came in from the coast, the edges crusted with ice as deep blue waters flowed quietly by the small groupings of trees that dotted the area. On the far side rose a mountain, entirely covered in snow, wisps of clouds covering its top most peak.

The sky was the most amazing shade of blue, the sun high in the sky and making all shadows minimal. Snow began to lightly fall, most likely carried there by the wind as it blew over the mountain. It was calm and quiet, an almost muted feel in the air and giving the impression that Zoro and Sanji were the only two people on the entire island. There was an elegance in the simple beauty that was nature and Sanji always enjoyed seeing it. Growing up on a boat didn’t give one a lot of chances to explore land.

“Sit.” A hand at his belt pulled him down and Sanji didn’t even protest the action as he hit the wooden bench roughly; he was too busy looking around to really care. Something rose up his throat, a flutter of happiness that he was unable to swallow back down.

For as much as they fought and argued, always bickering back and forth, Zoro really did pay attention to him; his likes and dislikes, what made Sanji happy and he’d been an asshole this entire time. Not that he was going to verbally apologize to the other man for it, but still…

Sanji scooted closer to Zoro, pressing against him wherever he could and leaning his head on the swordsman’s shoulder. In turn, he wordlessly wrapped his arm around Sanji’s shoulders, trying to tug him even closer, pressing a simple kiss into blond hair. Sanji gave a contented sigh and the marimo chuckled lightly.

This was what he’d been after. This weird feeling he always got when he and Zoro did something so simple and meaningful. Usually it was quiet nights spent out on the deck watching the stars or at the galley table playing cards, drinking and laughing with one another. Hell, it was even in the heat of battle, those moments where they would lock eyes and just _know_ what needed to be done.

Sanji inhaled deeply, feeling the cold air fill his lungs before he sighed again and rested a hand on the swordsman’s thigh. Zoro’s free hand came to cover his own and the blond tipped his head so he could look at him. “Thanks Marimo, this is nice.”

Tipping his head for a quick kiss, Zoro pulled away and sat up straight once more, eyes scanning the surrounding area casually. He didn’t say anything and Sanji found he really didn’t want him to, the way his arm over his shoulders grew a little tighter was all the blond really needed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m freezing!”

“Oh shut up, it’s not even that cold outside!” Zoro huffed as he hung up his jacket. Bending down to undo his boots, he watched as Sanji did the same a few feet away.

“I seriously can’t feel my toes.” Grumbling, he kicked off his own boots before heading into the small open kitchen. “I bought some hot chocolate mix in the market…” Trailing off, the swordsman could hear Sanji start to go through the bags he had on the floor. He continued to grumble to himself as he did so, back turned to Zoro and the rest of the small cabin.

Zoro snorted and curled his lip his disgust, kicking off his boots and standing to peer around their little cabin. He knew the layout, it hadn’t been that hard to figure out that morning, and he easily skirted around the bed to the open fireplace on the far wall. It was near the bathroom door, that little room jutting out on its own from the rest of the cabin. “I’ll build a new fire you giant baby.”

“Fuck you!” Sanji snapped from where he was in the kitchen. Dropping to his knees, Zoro sighed through his nose and picked up the fire poker that rested against the edge of the hearth. “I bet you will like this if you try it.” The blond said knowingly, still rustling around in the bags.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you: I don’t do sweet, Cook.” Zoro poked around the coals of the fire, happy to find a few red ones buried under a layer of ash. Pushing everything around, the swordsman began to rebuild the fire as he listened to the blond prattle on in the small kitchen.

“I know you don’t like sweets, Marimo; you didn’t even let me finish.” Glancing over his shoulder as he shifted to sit crossed-legged, Zoro watched as Sanji moved from one bag to another before gathering up some kindling to hopefully spark the fire back to life. “This is another local treat,” the blond went on, not even caring or noticing that Zoro had gone back to making a fire. “I wasn’t going to get it at first simply because why do we need more hot chocolate on the ship? I was going to just walk by, but then I started talking to the lovely young woman who ran the place. She offered several little samples while we conversed and who am I to deny the whims of a lady? She was simply beautiful, long auburn hair and the most intense brown eyes. So easy to talk to as well! Her voice was like pure honey, her skin the finest silk! I could have—”

“Cook!” Zoro snapped, twisting around to glare at the blond. “I’m right here for fuck’s sake, tone it down a little.”

Sanji blinked at him before it hit him that he’d been going on about a lady in front of the swordsman. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he continued on, finally finding what he was after and setting it on the counter. “Anyway, one of her shop’s specialties was Spice Chocolate.”

“Yeah?” Zoro frowned at the little pile of paper and sticks he had going on in the fireplace. Stupid shitty blond. “And what is this ‘Spice Chocolate,’ Swirly?” Rolling his eyes, the swordsman reached out for some more kindling wood and fished Sanji’s matches from his pocket.

“You just have to wait and see!” Behind him, Zoro could hear the blond moving around. He opened the fridge, knowing him, pulled out the milk, setting that near his chocolate mix before retrieving a pan from the rack that was on the wall. Sanji would inspect the pan, as it most certainly had seen its fair share of use, before frowning at it but he’d still use it, setting it down on the stove. “Hey,” Sanji started just as Zoro was getting a nice flame starting in the fireplace. “Do you still have my matches?”

“Yep.” With a groan, Zoro stood, tossing the box to the blond before pulling the heavy comforter off the bed.

“What are you doing now?” Catching them, Sanji watched him for a moment as he dropped it on the floor near the fire before pulling a second one out of the trunk at the end of the bed. Zoro ignored him though and Sanji finally gave up trying to figure out what it was he was doing, plucking a whisk from the container of utensils and starting on his hot chocolate.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a little, the only sounds being the crackling fire and Sanji’s movements around the kitchen. He was just reaching out to pick up the container of chocolate mix when the swordsman’s arms slid around his waist and Zoro dropped his chin onto his shoulder. “I have milk simmering, you make me burn it and I will make you drink it.” Sanji spoke quietly, ignoring the grunt in his ear.

“Not allowed to be in the kitchen with you now, is what you’re saying?”

“Not at all.” Sanji spooned out some of the mix, adding it carefully to the milk and picking up the whisk once more.

“Just warning me? Is that it?” Zoro kept his voice low, watching idly as Sanji stirred everything together. He had to admit, it did smell rather good, but that still didn’t mean the fucker was going to be able to make him drink it. Kissing just under the blond’s ear, he let him go to lean against the counter next to him. “What’s in this?”

He was just reaching for the glass container when Sanji snatched it away. “Just get us a couple of mugs, all right? It’s almost done and I want to go sit in front of that fire. I’m surprised you put the blankets down on the floor like that.”

Zoro shrugged, turning to open a cabinet and pull out a couple of large coffee mugs. “Want me to get candles and flower petals too? Don’t think I haven’t seen those books you and Robin fawn over. You stuff them under the pillow in your hammock like your sneaky, but you’re not.”

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Sanji shot back, turning off the stove and picking up his pan. “Get out of my way before I spill this on you.” Hip checking Zoro, the chef poured the liquid into the mugs and set the hot pan back on the stove. Picking them both up, he handed one to the swordsman and threw him a pointed glare. “Drink. No complaining. I guarantee you will like it.”

Zoro sniffed at the contents. He could smell the chocolate as well as some other things he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Making sure he kept his eyes on Sanji, who was glaring right back at him, he raised the mug to his lips and took a tentative sip.

The taste of the chocolate was there, but it was masked by the other flavors with a slight burn to it that wasn’t from the temperature of it. Pulling his head back, he glanced into the mug, the light brown liquid swirling around. “What’s in it?”

“It’s good, right?” Sanji smirked from behind his own mug, taking a sip and licking at his lip. His movements were slow and knowing, making Zoro’s stomach twist in not only annoyance but want. How the blond made him feel so many conflicting emotions as once, he wasn’t sure, but fuck him anyway. “It’s made from dark chocolate and baking chocolate— like the more bitter stuff I have on hand— as well as cinnamon, vanilla and chili powder.”

“Shit, Cook, this actually isn’t half bad!” Zoro took another drink, grinning at being able to identify the tastes in the concoction. “You didn’t buy a lot though, did you? Is that canister all you got?”

“No need,” Sanji started, moving around the bed toward the fireplace. “She told me the ingredients. Besides, I can taste them and could easily make more of it. You want me to keep some on hand?”

“Yeah, actually,” the swordsman moved with the blond, both of them sitting down in front of the fire. Setting his mug down, Zoro removed his swords and picked up the second blanket, throwing it over both their shoulders before pulling Sanji against him. “If it’s gonna taste like this, I may be able to choke it down occasionally.”

The blond chuckled, leaning into Zoro. “You’re an asshole.”

Zoro couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he kissed Sanji’s temple. “Yeah, but you enjoy it.” Leaning forward slightly, he picked up his mug and took another sip, holding it easily in one hand and resting it on his knee.

Sanji shifted a little more, getting comfortable as he settled in against the swordsman, moving the blanket to cover his toes as well. He held his mug in both hands, head leaned on Zoro’s shoulder as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. “It’s been a good day,” he started lowly. “Even if you tried to kill me out there.”

“Che,” the swordsman scoffed. “You were nowhere close to dying and if I recall, you really enjoyed that view. Or was that a lie too?”

“Mm, I did.” Leaning up, Sanji pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Zoro.”

“Don’t mention it,” he replied breathlessly, looking away as a light blush rushed over his cheeks. Clearing his throat, Zoro took a longer drink of his hot chocolate, feeling the burn down his throat from not only the temperature, but the heat of the chili powder as well. Sanji, surprisingly, let him be, sipping at his own mug quietly.

The two fell back into another content silence. Zoro was enjoying the slight weight of Sanji’s body against his and the warmth that was building from their bodies and the blankets. The drink was warming him pleasantly from the inside and he closed his eyes with a contented hum, just resting in the space that was around them.

Sanji shifted slightly against him, running a hand down his leg to rest right above Zoro’s knee. He didn’t mind or move, knowing Sanji wasn’t going to try anything and Zoro let himself slip a little deeper into a partial meditation as he took the occasional sip of his drink.

Finishing it off, Zoro set the empty mug aside. “Can’t really think of a better way to end the day, honestly,” he commented lowly. Rubbing at the back of his neck, the swordsman ran his hand up into his hair before sighing heavily and dropping it into his lap.

Sanji hummed in answer, taking a moment to take another drink, eyes trained on the roaring fire, before he finally spoke. “No, this is nice, a great way to round out the day; yet…” the chef paused to finish his own drink and set his cup aside as well. “I can think of something that would make this day perfect.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow and meeting Sanji’s eyes when the blond shifted to face him a little better. He sat quietly as Sanji raised a hand to cup his cheek and leaned in a little closer to him so their noses touched before he closed the small distance and kissed the swordsman.

Eyes closing, Zoro kissed the blond back, enjoying the slow and almost lazy tone the cook was giving off. There was no rush, no hurry. They had all the time in the world and they were going to take it. Sanji broke the kiss, slowly opening his eyes and leaning his forehead against Zoro’s. “This. Us. Being here.” Sanji took a quick look around the room before returning his gaze to Zoro. His eyes were lidded with his affection and appreciation for the chance to really have some private and quiet time with Zoro. “I’m just enjoying being able to be alone with you. I want this; with you.”

“You’re getting all mushy on me.” Zoro threaded Sanji’s bangs back behind his ear, delighted that the blond was allowing the rare chance at seeing both his eyes. It wasn’t often that he would so openly let Zoro do something like that, but he wasn’t going to call attention to it either. Keeping his hand in blond hair, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sanji’s forehead.

“You are too,” the blond whispered, finding the swordsman’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. “I want to make this memorable; special. Something we can look back at later on.”

“You’re such a sap.” Chuckling Zoro looked over at the fire. The larger pieces of wood he had put on were burning nicely and the cabin was beginning to get increasingly warmer. He knew he wouldn’t have to stand and tend to it for a while, which seemed to Sanji’s liking very much.

Sanji’s hand touching his cheek again brought Zoro back, blinking as he met the intense gaze of the other man once more. “I know it isn’t something we say often, but I love you, you know that right?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Zoro furrowed his brows in confusion. “Of course I know that, I do too. Your brain freeze? Maybe bringing you out into the cold was a bad idea.”

“I’m being serious,” Sanji stated flatly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Zoro. In an instant, his happy mood vanished to be replaced by that usual annoyed air he carried about him. He glared at Zoro, his eyes hard and just waiting for him to say something stupid.

“Okay, okay,” Zoro started, trying to get Sanji back to his happy place once more. He always preferred to see him smiling and his eyes sparkling, even if he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud. “Seriously, I know. I don’t need to hear you say it to know. It’s in the little things: the way you pull your kicks sometimes or when you bring me something to eat on watch at night. I know you love me and you know, well; I love you too.”

Zoro waited quietly for an answer, Sanji’s glare only letting up after a few seconds as a huge grin broke out across his face. Without saying anything, the blond threw his arms around Zoro’s shoulders, knocking them both to the floor as Sanji kissed him fiercely. There was such love and want in the kiss, that the swordsman found himself easily getting swept away in it.

His arms came up to wrap lightly around Sanji’s shoulders as he shifted his own, settling a bit more comfortably on the floor and letting his eyes close once more. Sanji’s hands ran down his sides, settling just above his hips as he leaned over Zoro, balancing his weight on his knees easily. He hummed into the kiss before nipping at Zoro’s lip and pulling back. “I love you so much you shitty fucker!”

Sanji was grinning still, tipping his head slightly into Zoro’s touch when he moved his hand to rest against the blond’s cheek. The cook inhaled deeply as he let his eyes close and Zoro ran his thumb lightly over a high cheek bone, simply taking in the joyous expression on Sanji’s face. “I love you too asshole,” he found himself whispering, meeting Sanji’s eyes as they eased open once more.

“Zoro…” Trailing off, Sanji shifted, swinging one leg over the swordsman’s hips to better his balance and bracing his hands on the blanket under them. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he let his eyes wander a moment, but didn’t say anything more. It made heat rush over Zoro’s cheeks again, even though this was far from the first time Sanji had stopped to “admire the view” as the blond liked to put it.

“Yeah?” He didn’t know why his own voice was so low, but it seemed fitting as the fire crackled and popped next to them. Zoro could feel the warmth from the hearth on his bare skin and he fought the urge to push Sanji back and take off his shirt for only a second. The blond moved with him when he sat up, not even hesitating to run his hands up the swordsman’s chest before he even got the shirt off.

Tossing it aside, Zoro grabbed for the hem of Sanji’s shirt, not caring until that particular moment that the blond had thrown a regular t-shirt on in favor of his tie and dress shirt. Sanji’s shirt came off easily as well, getting thrown over the swordsman’s shoulder as they met for another kiss.

There was a need there that hadn’t been there in their first kiss, but Sanji quickly pulled back, one hand carding through Zoro’s hair before resting against his neck. “Be with me. Make this the perfect day for us.”

Zoro could feel the want stir in him. The tone of Sanji’s voice was low, throaty and coaxing him easily into the beginnings of arousal. Not that it ever really took a lot, but tonight it seemed to be a lot faster than normal. It could have been because of how relaxing and peaceful the day had been, but the swordsman didn’t care to figure out the fine details as he answered the blond with another kiss.

His passion went into it, raising both his hands to card into Sanji’s hair as he licked at the cook’s lip and giving a small groan when the blond easily opened his mouth and met Zoro’s tongue with his own. They met with a softness that they rarely indulged in, but it seemed to please Sanji as he gave a small moan and moved closer to Zoro, one arm wrapping around his waist.

Despite all the efforts, Sanji’s skin was still cool to the touch, sending a light shiver over Zoro’s heated skin. It just made him pull the blond closer, wanting to chase the cold from him and make heat rush through his veins. The thought only drove Zoro more as he wrapped an arm around the blond’s ass, pulling him higher up his thighs and fully into the swordsman’s lap. Sanji broke the kiss once more, Zoro’s name a breathless moan as he licked at his lips.

Ducking down, he hummed in answer as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the column of Sanji’s neck. The blond tipped his head back with a gasp, exposing his throat and giving Zoro all the room to explore as he liked. He could feel Sanji through his pants as the blond rolled his hips against the swordsman’s stomach, his half hard arousal clear in the action.

“Fuck Cook,” Zoro breathed out, his lips brushing against pale skin before he swallowed, panting as Sanji rolled his hips once again with more conviction. Tightening his arm around the blond, keeping Sanji from pulling too far away, the swordsman spoke, lips brushing against Sanji’s neck with every word. “I want you.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Without warning, Sanji stood, gracefully rising to his feet to pad over to where they had thrown their things before leaving that morning. Picking up his backpack, the blond rummaged around in it for a moment before pulling his hand free, the little bottle of lubricant they kept on hand clutched between his fingers.

Holding it up, he smirked and made his way back over to Zoro, stepping over him and squaring his feet on either side of the swordsman’s hips. If Zoro sat up all the way from where he was leaning back on his hands now, he would have been just about eye level with the cook’s hard-on. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t pause a moment to take in the way the fabric of his pants stretched taut over his arousal before flicking his eyes to look up at Sanji.

The blond was watching him carefully, his eyes lidded as he turned the bottle over and over in his hand, a subconscious habit he usually did with a lighter or box of matches. Biting as his lip again, Sanji dropped back to his knees, doing so slowly until he was resting on Zoro’s thighs once more. They never broke eye contact the entire time and as soon as Zoro knew the other man’s knees were on the blankets, he sat up, pulling Sanji into another heated kiss.

His own want and arousal was heightening now as well and Zoro could feel how tight his own pants were getting as Sanji moaned into his mouth, his hands coming to rest on the swordsman’s shoulders for balance. He still felt cool to the touch, but that thought flew from his mind as the blond’s thumbs started a light caress up both sides of his neck.

Zoro shivered at the touch, a low groan of his own escaping him as he pulled Sanji tighter to his chest, his hands moving to grope at the blond’s ass. There was a gasp as he broke the kiss, grinding against the swordsman’s stomach and rising up on his knees just enough to look down at Zoro with a feral grin. “Eager?”

“Mm,” Zoro nodded, biting at Sanji’s collarbone. “I wasn’t before,” he started, nipping and sucking at the spot, loving the breathless sounds the blond made above him as his hands carded into his hair. “But now that you’ve started this, I am.”

Both Zoro’s hands fell to Sanji’s belt as the blond chuckled slightly, head tipping back as the swordsman kept sucking at the one spot. He knew he was going to leave a mark and that thought alone drove him to want to do it more. “I haven’t even really done anything yet though.”

“Oh, but you will.” Zoro easily opened the belt buckle, pausing in his kiss only long enough to pull the belt free and drop it. “Just thinking about what could possibly be running through your head has me wanting more.”

“Really now?” Zoro could just hear the smirk in Sanji’s voice. “What could I possibly do to get you so worked up Marimo? Hm?” The blond twisted in the swordsman’s lap so he could bite at his earrings, inhaling deeply after doing so. “Tell me, Zoro,” he almost moaned out, his voice low and hoarse with want. “Tell me what you’re thinking and I may just do it.”

Zoro groaned, fingers tightening in the fabric of Sanji’s pants. He’d managed to get the button undone, but had stopped there when the other man began moaning in his ear. Several past situations all flashed in his mind as once, making his blood rush through his veins and his pants suddenly became much tighter than he remembered them being.

Sanji didn’t help any by grinding down into his lap, tongue running over where his earrings met the lobe of his ear and his fingers trailing lightly up his back. “Come on,” he encouraged. “Tell me what you’re thinking. I want to know. I want to know what dirty things we are doing in your head right now.”

The time Sanji rode him, pale skin flushed as he rolled his hips and bit his lip till it almost bled came to mind first. He’d moved so fluidly, focused on how to move his hips so that both he and Zoro got the most from their coupling. Moving his hands to Zoro’s pants, Sanji did that same thing, keeping the motions of his hips slow, but constant, the building friction quickly making the swordsman’s brain forget what he was doing.

Another time flooded his mind’s eye and Zoro groaned as he felt the pressure of his pants fade away as Sanji got the button and zipper undone. “What are we doing?” The cook asked, tone husky and betraying his want. Sanji was getting just as worked up as he was, only for him it seemed to be more from the verbal than the physical.

Long fingers brushed against the shaft of his cock making Zoro hiss in pleasure. “Th-that time we were left to stay on the ship,” he managed to get out, letting his head fall back with a groan as Sanji wrapped his fingers around him in a solid grip. It wasn’t too tight, but it was tight enough, making his hips jerk up uncontrollably.

“Which time? We seem to be getting left on the ship— alone— a lot lately. Try to be more specific Marimo.” Sanji shifted ever so slightly, lips brushing against his ear and his breath chiming through his earrings. “Lift your hips.”

Zoro did so without hesitation, his own hands now tugging to get Sanji’s pants off as well. His normally steady movements were frantic as he tried desperately return the attention the cook was showing him. “Just a few stops ago, when we ended up in the bunkroom. The way you—” Zoro stopped as his length sprang free of his pants, panting into Sanji’s shoulder at the slight relief it brought him. The blond’s hand returned to his arousal, fingers dancing up the heated flesh to circle the head with a fingertip.

“Oh,” the cook seemed to know exactly when Zoro was talking about and the swordsman wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Lust was beginning to cloud his thoughts and judgements, leaving nothing but Sanji in the parts of his brain that remained functioning. Why the blond could so easily get him like this, he didn’t know and right now, he didn’t really care. He could always think about it more when Sanji’s hands weren’t all over him and he wasn’t moaning in his ear. “Is _that_ what you want?”

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed out, feeling the rush through his body at the mere thought of it. He’d actually been taking a nap in the bunk room, minding his own business, asleep on the couch, when Sanji woke him. In his haze of sleep it had taken him a moment to figure out what the blond was after, but as the cook started murmuring into his ear, fingers opening him with care and attention, Zoro had found it was something he’d rather enjoyed. It had been far different than how they normally came together and the chance at being able to do so again thrilled Zoro in a way he wasn’t really sure of.

“And you say I’m the mushy one.” Sanji leaned away from him to pull off his own pants with a smile. Zoro knew a blush spread across his nose and cheeks as he looked over to the fire, trying his damndest to bite back a snappy remark. A touch to the cheek made him look back at Sanji, his eyes blown with his want, yet his affection clear as well.

Glancing down, Zoro could see a splattering of red from his previous bite to Sanji’s collarbone. He looked back up just in time for Sanji’s mouth to cover his own in a passionate kiss. A hand carded into Zoro’s hair as his eyes slid closed, lips moving languidly against one another. There was no rush, the need to hurry gone once more from the cook’s movements. Pulling away, Sanji gave Zoro a fleeting smile. “Sounds perfect, Zoro; if that’s what you really want.”

“I just want to make you happy,” he mumbled, giving a half shrug and fingering at the pooled blankets around them. In the hearth, the fire snapped and cracked, the only witness to what they were doing besides themselves.

“You do, more than I think you realize.” Sanji’s voice was low, that throaty tone he seemed to only use when the two of them were alone. Zoro could feel his lips brush against his cheek when he spoke, Sanji then moving up to press a kiss against his temple.

Closing his eyes, the swordsman let himself get swept back into the sensations flooding his body. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as the blond shifted over him, their arousals brushing against one another in the process. Zoro grit his teeth to bite back a moan, but Sanji gasped openly, pausing in his movements to kiss him again.

That familiar hunger rose in Sanji through the kiss, Zoro able to tell just how impatient the blond was becoming with all the idleness so far. Not that Sanji would ever rush things, that wasn’t his style at all, but even Zoro could tell that the simple kisses were no longer enough to sate the cook.

“Tell me,” Sanji started, murmuring lowly between kisses, fingers trailing over the dips and curves of Zoro’s chest. “Tell me what you want.”

Zoro wrapped both arms around the blond, pulling him into his lap again and raising his hips to meet Sanji’s as he ground down against him. “I want— I want you—” Voice faltering, Zoro cut off into a groan as Sanji bit at his throat, sucking at the spot before pulling away.

A slight pain remained, tingling over his pulse as Zoro tipped his head to the side to let Sanji work his way down his throat, mouth pressing nips and kisses against his skin as he went. “Inside you?” Sanji offered, completing the sentence Zoro had been unable to. “Shit; let me fuck you Zoro. Just thinking about it has me so fucking hard, I can’t think straight.” Sanji paused to bite at the swordsman’s collarbone before he continued on. “I just want to feel your heat as I fuck into you; slow, like before. I’m going to take my time, Zoro, and have you screaming my name by the time I’m done.”

Zoro groaned loudly, panting as a wave of want rushed through him. Shitty fucker always did have a way with words that he, himself, seemed to lack. Not that it was a bad thing, he usually quite enjoyed the cook’s filthy mouth. Swallowing, his fingers dug into Sanji’s hips as he felt the back of a hand press against his inner thigh.

He complied wordlessly, the two of them both shifting to accommodate the new position they needed to continue. The entire time, even as the swordsman rested his shoulders against the blankets, Sanji worked his way across Zoro’s chest, leaving small bite marks and kisses everywhere while he repeated his name over and over again into his skin. Mentally the swordsman rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment at Sanji’s actions. It was his own way of expressing himself and Zoro knew, he too, had some weird little habits of his own.

He sucked in a breath, head tipping back with a low groan, as Sanji licked at a nipple, one hand coming up to grasp his other pec in a tight hold. “Shit…” Zoro managed to get out, one hand running into blond hair and body arching into the touch. A new wave of want rushed through him as the blond teased at him, licking, biting and sucking at one nipple until he was satisfied before moving on to the other. Zoro couldn’t do much more than lay there and pant, eyes closed as he took in the intense sensations that ran throughout his body.

Zoro was getting almost painfully hard now, his length swollen and full from all the attention the blond saw to give him. There was also the smallest swirlings of want for release deep in his gut and the swordsman knew, if Sanji kept this up, it wouldn’t take too long before that became harder to ignore. The blond bit him hard, sucking at the spot and Zoro actually cried out from it, the hand in the cook’s hair tightening as he instinctively tried to pull him away. It wasn’t that he wanted Sanji to stop, far from it, but his body was running on a high of it’s own, more on instinct and less on his command. The cook’s hand came up to try and loosen the grip, but he didn’t stop, even moaning against Zoro’s skin.

The swordsman felt Sanji’s other hand brush against his entrance, the light touch of his fingers cool and slick as he circled him slowly. Zoro gave a grunt, throwing one leg even wider and trying to figure out exactly when Sanji had even gotten the lube open, let alone on his hand without him noticing.

Sanji pulled away from him, sitting up a little to no doubt admire his work and Zoro tipped his head down to see the starting bruises and reddened skin of his chest before looking back up to meet the blond’s eyes. He continued with the lazy circling of his fingers, making Zoro’s thighs twitch with the motions. Shit, he wanted more, trying to push himself against Sanji’s fingers, but every time he seemed to gain just a little bit, the blond was backing away.

“Fuck, you’re fucking gorgeous,” the cook commented, his voice husky with arousal. Zoro knew his entire body flushed with the remark, could see the excitement of it spark in those blue eyes as the blond bit at his lip, increasing his pace ever so slightly. Zoro let his head drop back with a needy groan, hips once again attempting to thrust against Sanji’s fingers.

Sanji complied and the slight pressure as the blond pressed back made the swordsman arch into the touch, another groan escaping him as he closed his eyes. Zoro felt Sanji shift over him, his breath hot on his throat as he kissed his Adam’s apple, lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. “You have no idea what you do to me when you get like this Zoro.” Sanji’s voice was thick, his words vibrating along the swordsman’s throat.

Zoro let out a gasp as the blond spoke, but he wasn’t sure if it was from his words or the way he slowly pressed a finger into him. Something about the way his lover moved, taking his time to open him, mind elsewhere as the swordsman fought the urge to simply thrust against the cook’s touch. “That’s right,” the blond hummed, pressing light kisses into the column of his throat, working his way up steadily toward his jaw. “Give in to it. Give into the feelings, the cravings. Give in to me.”

“Fucking dammit, Shit Cook,” Zoro gasped out, feeling the way the length of Sanji’s finger curled inside him before easily slipping away. Sanji chuckled above him, pressing his finger back in and carding his other hand through sweat damp green hair.

“I know you want to. Your body quite clearly says so.” Leaning down, Sanji met Zoro in a simple kiss. He didn’t let the blond pull away though, snapping a hand into his hair and holding Sanji there, deepening the kiss and rolling his hips into his lover’s touch. Sanji moaned into it, pulling his hand back again, pressing forward with two fingers instead of one.

Zoro broke the kiss with a gasp, body arching into the slight sting, before dropping off into a low moan. Sanji moved to his jaw, each kiss including the slightest hint of teeth and suction. A shudder rocked through the swordsman. The attention Sanji was giving him, focusing on the length of his neck and the exposure of his throat, was something that Zoro almost craved when they came together. He trusted the blond and the fact that he seemed to understand that and take the time to show that he understood always sent a thrill of want through him.

Sanji pulled away from him, twisting his fingers as he did so. Zoro could feel the smirk against his skin, slick from sweat and spit from the cook sucking on his neck as the swordsman tried to bite back the small whine that threatened to escape him at the loss of the blond’s touch. He could feel his hips rise, trying to chase after him and a low groan did actually make it passed his lips when Sanji gave him what he was after, long fingers easily sinking into him once more.

“You’re so greedy, Zoro.” Sanji practically purred the words into the swordsman’s jaw, pecking at his skin as he spoke. Zoro didn’t care anymore, openly panting to the ceiling as his vision blurred and he lost all focus except for Sanji’s words and touch. He’d hated what the other man could do to him at first, tear him apart, piece by fucking piece, but over time, the swordsman had grown to expect it, welcome it, even seeking out this very thing occasionally to sate his own needs.

The chef pulled away again, only to quickly return, starting a slow but constant rhythm with his fingers. Zoro swallowed, feeling Sanji press a kiss to the underside of his chin and his free hand card through his hair once more. “So willing,” he murmured, grinding his own arousal into Zoro’s thigh. He could feel the heat of it, the hardness pressed against his skin; the want and arousal of his lover as a breathless moan slipped passed the blond’s lips. “So tight; so perfect.”

“You’re babbling,” the swordsman panted out, gasping as fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

“Am I?” Sanji’s tone was mock shock as he drove his fingers in deep, purposefully rubbing at Zoro’s prostate again and making his entire back arch off the blankets as the swordsman moaned loudly. “Hadn’t noticed. Been too preoccupied with the sounds you’ve been making for me.”

Body dropping back to the floor, Zoro threw the blond a glare, or well, he hoped it was a glare. It was getting harder to think and school his reactions by the second. “Stop teasing me and get on with it.”

“But I thought slow and loving was what you wanted, Zoro.” Sanji’s tone almost sounded hurt, almost. Zoro knew better than to play into the tone of his voice. The blond was enjoying himself just as much as he was, if not more so.

“You know what I mean Cook.” Zoro mumbled out, looking over to the crackling fire, cheeks heating under a new rush of color.

Sanji gave a small chuckle as he kissed Zoro’s forehead. “All right. Fair enough.”

The cook pulled his fingers away once more, making sure he did so slowly, gazing down at Zoro to watch his reaction. It still sort of freaked him out a little, the way that they could practically ignore one another during the day, yet the attention to detail they showed in these moments beyond anything he knew. Sanji’s eyes were lidded, but Zoro could see the blown pupils, ringed by the brilliant blue of his irises and knew he looked the same.

Zoro felt at a loss when Sanji’s fingers left him again, shifting his shoulders slightly at the weird empty feeling. He wasn’t entirely sure why the blond had paused till he saw him pick up the lubricant once more, snapping the cover open as he did so. “You fuck up?” He asked with a sneer. It wasn’t like Sanji to have to pause to get more lube at this point in the game.

“It’s kind of hard to get the proper amount needed one handed. Fuck up? No, but do I want more; yes.”

Zoro simply hummed back in answer, raising a foot to nudge the blond in the back with his heel. The cook threw him a half-hearted glare, snapping the bottle shut and tossing it aside. Really, he should have known better, but Zoro’s body still wasn’t exactly listening to his brain, making him hiss and arch his back at the feeling of cold against his entrance when Sanji pressed his fingers back into him once more. “That’s what you get,” the blond muttered, swatting Zoro’s foot from the small of his back where his heel was still digging into the muscles near his spine. “Play nice next time.”

Sanji spread his fingers, making Zoro grunt and crack a small smile. “That’s it? That’s my punishment? A little cold lube?”

“Oh, I will ‘punish’ you all right Marimo.” Pulling his hand back, Sanji circled him with slick fingertips as he leaned over him once more. “I’ll bring you to that edge and deny you, make you beg me.” Zoro tried to focus on the blond’s words instead of the feel of his fingers teasing him, pressing just enough against him to keep that want there, only to once again back off every time the swordsman tried to roll his hips into his lover’s touch. “Over and over, until your entire body is shaking and your voice is hoarse.”

“You just love the sound of your own voice, don— nnggh?” Zoro broke off into a moan as Sanji met the thrust of his hips, burying three fingers as deep as he could into the swordsman. Once again, Zoro found himself panting at the ceiling, low moans escaping him as he moved with Sanji’s motions.

“What was that?” The blond chirped in his ear, smug tone loud and clear. “You don’t want this anymore? Want me to stop?”

“Fuck you,” Zoro managed, rolling his head to the side and biting at his lip. The sudden stretch of Sanji’s fingers had caught him off guard, even if he wouldn’t ever tell the cook and his head was still spinning slightly from the wave of lust and pain that swam over him. “You better not stop.”

“I didn’t think so,” Sanji murmured into his ear, before inhaling deeply. “Fuck I hate waiting. I just want to be inside you. The way your body is moving around my fingers, it’s making me want to rush this.”

Zoro could only gasp in answer, the words getting stuck in his throat as Sanji spread his fingers wide, one of them brushing against his prostate once again. Had he spoken, he could have told Sanji to just do it, fuck it at this point, the slight burning pain would have been completely worth it. There most certainly would have been times where the blond would have taken him up on that offer, but tonight it wasn’t going to happen.

Already Sanji was shifting once more, kissing down his neck and over his collarbone, murmuring little nonsense things into Zoro’s skin as he kissed over his pectorals and down the diagonal length of his chest scar. He knew what the cook was doing, taking his time to be gentle and caring, even as he worked to open Zoro further, to a point Sanji was satisfied with before he would move on. The only way that would change was if the swordsman took the initiative, flipping them over and impaling himself upon the blond. He’d done it before, but truth be told, even if only in his own mind, Zoro was quite enjoying the attention he was getting.

Sanji seemed to be enjoying giving Zoro the attention, hand moving slowly, but steady against the rock of Zoro’s hips as the blond nipped lightly at his naval. Picking his head up slightly, the swordsman met Sanji’s eyes, the lidded expression with reddened and kiss swollen lips making Zoro’s heart skip a beat. Fucking asshole was sexy as all hell, even when he wasn’t trying to be and in that moment it just caught Zoro off guard. Giving a groan, he let his head fall back as he groaned out at the ceiling. “Fuck… Sanji…”

“Oh, what’s this?” His voice vibrated against his stomach, breath stirring through the light trail of hair that led toward Zoro’s very hard and very neglected cock. “Using my name early tonight. Must be I got you all riled up, hm?”

“Just… do something Shit Cook!” Zoro panted out, feeling the heat build in his groin from how Sanji was laying over him. The cook hummed slightly, moving down farther, chin bumping against the head of Zoro’s length and making him hiss as want shot through him.

“I _am_ doing something, Zoro.” And as if to prove his point, Sanji pulled his fingers away just to slam them back in, being a little rougher than he had been before and spreading his fingers as wide as he could deep inside the swordsman.

“Do— do something else!” Zoro panted out, trying to calm his body and mind from the dizzying wave that had rocked through him. “Shit, I’m good, Sanji.”

“What’s your hurry Marimo?” Sanji complied anyway, pulling away from Zoro once more and picking the lube up. The swordsman let out another small whine at the empty feeling, but managed to bite most of it back at the thought of what was to come. “Got somewhere to be?”

“No!” he snapped out, before sucking in a breath and rolling his eyes. “I just… shit.” With a sigh, he turned his head a little, watching as Sanji poured more lubricant into his palm and slicked his own length with it. Zoro licked his lip as he watched, loving the way the blond’s entire body shuddered at his own touch.

“What is it?” The tone of Sanji’s voice sounded bored, but Zoro knew that was far from the case. It was strained as he fought with his own control, masking it behind that lazy tone as he no doubt tried to focus on the sound of Zoro’s voice.

“I just…” Zoro broke off again, cheeks flushing in his own embarrassment. He didn’t know why at this point in their relationship it still did embarrass him when they got all mushy like this, but it did. He was better about the physical side of it, actions and touches, but verbally expressing his wants in this mind set still got to him. “I want to be with you,” he mumbled into the blanket as he rolled his head away from Sanji toward the fire.

“What?” The blond asked and Zoro could hear the smile in his voice. “I can’t hear you Marimo. Speak up, don’t mutter.”

Shit Sanji was such an asshole. With a loud groan, Zoro scrubbed at his face before dropping his hands to his sides. They were at an unspoken stalemate and he knew it. Sanji wouldn’t continue until Zoro said what was on his mind. “I said I want to be with you, okay? I want you to get on with it so that I can wrap my arms around your shoulders and fucking kiss you! Why do you make me say this shit out loud?”

“Because,” Sanji swam back into his vision, the look on his face calm and tender and sweet. Zoro could feel the blond line up against him, the head of his dick warm and slick against his stretched entrance. Leaning down, his lover ran a hand through Zoro’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Because I love you Zoro and I love hearing you tell me you love me, even if it isn’t by actually saying it.”

Zoro was sure he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself had he tried. Doing just as he’d stated, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s thin shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Sanji grunted slightly at the shift in his balance, but recovered quickly, resting his weight on his arm, fingers idly running through Zoro’s hair still.

He only broke the kiss when he felt Sanji press into him, gasping at the feeling of being filled properly by the other man. They both gave a low groan in unison, the swordsman’s hips snapping up to meet the slow push of Sanji’s hips as he entered him. “Shit, you’re fucking perfect Zoro.” The blond panted against Zoro’s ear, earrings moving gently with each breath Sanji took.

All Zoro could do was hold on tighter, fingertips digging into sweat slicked pale skin as he forced himself to not move beyond the initial buck of his hips, waiting for what seemed like forever for Sanji to seat himself fully. Each slick inch was grueling, not painful, but the most obnoxious form of teasing Zoro had ever known. He almost preferred it when the blond would slam into him, that quick snap of burning pain drowning out all his senses compared to this slow and steady pace.

Finally it came, the burn of his entrance from the stretch of Sanji’s girth, the feeling of being completely filled and the brush of Sanji's sac against his ass all just driving Zoro onward. It took all he had and a very persuasive kiss from his lover to stay still long enough to let his body adjust, thighs already quivering slightly with the want to move.

Running a hand up into Sanji’s hair, Zoro let himself get swept into the kiss, focusing more on how Sanji moved with him and against him, mouths parting so tongues could meet and back away once more. He was vaguely aware of the cook’s free hand rubbing small circles into his hip near his scar, the other still playing with the tufts of bangs at his forehead.

“You’re so gorgeous; fucking perfect.” Sanji spoke between kisses, not even pulling away as he sang praise against the swordsman’s mouth. “You have no idea what you do to me. The way you come undone, only for me; always for only me.” As Sanji spoke, Zoro trying his best not to flush a new shade of red and keep up with the blond’s frantic kissing, he slowly began to rock his hips. Shallow at first, Sanji eventually fell into a slow rhythm, the roll of his entire body matching his words.

The swordsman let him prattle on for a minute, tipping his head back with a breathless sigh, Sanji automatically moving to mouth at his neck and begin to ramble on about how much Zoro trusted him. Yeah, for sure that was true, but it obviously went deeper than that. “Sanji,” he finally started, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah Zoro?” Rolling his hips and adjusting the position as he rose up on his arms more to look down at him, Sanji tipped his head to the side in slight question. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted slightly.

“You’re babbling again.” Raising a hand up, Zoro tucked Sanji’s bangs back behind his ear once more making the blond snort and shake his head.

Ducking down, he kissed the end of Zoro’s nose and he scrunched up his face at the action. “I can’t help it,” the cook started, focusing on the way they came together, eyes sliding closed in bliss. Zoro watched him, moving with every thrust Sanji made, mentally repeating everything the other man had said about him outloud.

Sweat dripped from his brow, sliding down the side of his face to his chin, dropping down onto Zoro’s chest every couple of thrusts and the way his chest heaved with his labored breathing displayed the slim muscles that his lover possessed. Sanji was fucking perfection in his own right, baring himself to the swordsman, same as he did for Sanji.

With a throaty moan, the blond tipped his head back, swallowing once before panting to the ceiling, hips falling flush with Zoro’s ass before he pulled away from him. Each of Sanji’s movements was slow, deliberate and precise. The blond knew what he was doing and how to get the most pleasure out of this for them both.

And it overwhelmed him, Zoro unable to do much more than lay on the rumpled blankets, fists clenched in them and moan with each movement the blond made. Instinct had him rocking his hips into each one of Sanji’s thrusts, body reacting on its own accord. The swordsman knew he was a mess, a complete disarray of his normally composed self and fuck; if it wasn’t one of the greatest joys of his life lately!

He both hated and loved the way Sanji tore him apart, able to break through those barriers he had up all the time and show him what it was like to be able to really trust and relax. Zoro honestly may have had an idea of what he did to Sanji, the blond wore his entire life out for the public to see, but Sanji didn’t quite fully understand what he did to Zoro.

His lack of being able to speak about his deeper feelings didn’t help that situation any, that was for sure, but as the cook had said; he knew, even if Zoro didn’t come right out and say: “I love you,” he blurted suddenly, making both himself and Sanji pause as their eyes met.

Feeling the flush of embarrassment over not only his cheeks, but up toward his ears and down his neck, Zoro closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose with a low groan. Where in the hell had _that_ come from?

“What are you doing?” There was laughter in Sanji’s voice as Zoro felt a hand pull his own from his face. “Don’t hide on me.” The swordsman cracked an eye to see the large grin on his lover’s face. “You fucking adorable bastard, I love you too.”

“I have no idea where that came from.” Muttering, Zoro huffed, moving to rest his hands on Sanji’s waist and drumming his fingers against sweaty skin.

Keeping his gaze on Zoro, Sanji rolled his hips, making him gasp in pleasure and stretch out as best he could under the blond. “I do,” he cooed, his tone dropping to that sexy fucking husk it got when the cook was severely aroused. The swordsman's cock thumped in need, making him shudder with want. “All this proves is that you really are capable of emotions you shitty plant.” Reaching out with a laugh, Sanji scrubbed a hand through Zoro’s hair, ruffling it up beyond decency.

“Get off!” Zoro grabbed at Sanji’s arm, tugging it away, dragging the cook off him and to the side as Sanji was too busy laughing to hold himself up. Or really care, it seemed. Zoro let out a groan as he felt the blond slip from him, twisting slightly so he could glare up at him while he continued to laugh. “It isn’t funny, you fucker!” he barked, pinching the soft flesh near Sanji’s armpit.

“Ow! Asshole!” Jerking away, he sat up slightly, rubbing at his side before wiping tears from the corner of his eye. He’d actually been laughing so hard he was crying! What the fuck bullshit was that? “Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be making fun of your feelings. I’m glad you said it, really.”

Leaning down, Sanji tipped Zoro’s chin back with a hand to kiss him. Soft and apologetic, the swordsman huffed into it before giving in and kissing his lover back. Just as the kiss began to grow heated, Zoro pulling Sanji down over him and mouths opening for tongues to meet, the swordsman grunted. “You’re only apologizing ‘cause you wanna fuck me still.”

Sanji snorted back a laugh, dropping his head to Zoro’s shoulder. “You’re so stupid.”

“But I’m your stupid.” Zoro announced triumphantly.

“Yes, you are.” Shaking his head, Sanji gave him a lop-sided smirk and rolled off him to lay next to him. “Roll over.”

“What are you doing now?” Zoro let Sanji push at his shoulder, rolling onto his side away from the blond. He could feel Sanji scoot closer to him, his arousal hot and slick as it pressed against his lower back. Looking over his shoulder, the swordsman raised a brow in question as the blond threw an arm over him. “Seriously?”

“I happen to like this position.” Sanji replied smugly, running his hand down to wrap around Zoro’s length. He gave a low moan, leaning back into the blond and feeling his breath hot against his neck.

“Yeah, well,” Swallowing, the swordsman panted out, groaning as the blond slid his hand smoothly from base to tip. “I don’t want to. Not tonight.”

“And why’s that? I thought you liked when I fucked you this way.” Sanji’s tone was low again, hot in his ear as he practically moaned each word. That, coupled with the much needed attention to his cock, was making it hard to think.

“Can’t see you,” he stuttered out and that caused the cook to pause. He didn’t say anything, but Zoro knew from the sudden stop in movement, he had better explain himself. “I want to be able to look at you. Shit, I don’t know what in the hell is wrong with me tonight, but I can’t see you like this, not very well and I don’t like that idea.”

Sanji sat up again, leaning over him and just looked at him. His brow furrowed slightly as he studied Zoro’s face and after a moment of silence, the swordsman grunted at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” the blond replied quietly, the single word almost a whisper. The fire snapped loudly, drawing Sanji’s attention for a moment. Zoro could see his pulse rushing in his neck as sweat dripped toward his chest. Clearing his throat, Sanji looked back down to him. “How then? What works for you?”

Zoro shrugged a shoulder. He just wanted to be close to Sanji, to feel his body against his own. He wanted to be able to look into his eyes and know that what he felt, that weird tightness in his chest whenever they came together like this, was real and solid. Simply telling Sanji he loved him wasn’t enough. Zoro didn’t know how else to express himself but through action and dammit, that’s what he wanted tonight.

“You can’t make demands of me, then not follow through with them.” Sanji frowned down at him and sighed. “I know it’s hard, but I need you to tell me what you want. I can’t read your mind Zoro, not really, I know is seems like it sometimes.”

Sitting up, the swordsman ran a hand up Sanji’s neck, fingers sinking into his hair. “I just,” he paused, biting at his lip. Fuck it, grow some balls Roronoa and just say it. “Like I said before, I just want to be able to see you; hold you and kiss you.”

“You’re such a romantic at heart Zoro.” Sanji’s hand came up to cover his own as he nuzzled into his hand. “All right. Like this then? Or how we were before?”

“This works.” Zoro was surprised at how breathless his own voice sounded when he spoke. Neither of them moved from their kneeling positions right away as they simply looked at one another. Then slowly Sanji tipped his head to the side and closed the gap between them, catching Zoro’s mouth in a tender kiss as he pulled the swordsman closer to him.

Zoro went willingly, humming lowly into the kiss as he shifted over Sanji, settling on his knees over his lover’s thighs. The blond’s hands ran up into his hair once more before he broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight, Zoro, but I love it. Shit, I will probably do just about anything you ask of me as long as you keep being this open with me.”

Leaning in, the swordsman kissed at the corner of Sanji’s mouth, darting his tongue out to lick at his lower lip. Zoro moved his hands to Sanji’s hips, thumbs running over his sharp hip bones, pulling back from the kiss just enough that his lips brushed the other man’s when he spoke. “Just fuck me Sanji. You’ve already ripped me apart, broken down the barriers. Time to finish what you started.”

Sanji jerked into motion at that, hands moving to grip possessively at the swordsman’s ass as he gave a low groan, biting at the marks on Zoro’s chest once more. “Holy shit Zoro!” he mumbled between open mouthed kisses toward the swordsman’s collar bone. “I don’t know what in the hell’s come over you, but don’t stop!”

Their arousals slid together, sending a rush of want through Zoro and he groaned loudly, bucking against Sanji’s hips. The sting of Sanji’s teeth over his collarbone served to drive him further and his hands moved to the blond’s lower back as he tugged him close.

This was what he was after. Zoro could feel his entire person give over to the want and lust of the moment as the heat of their bodies built between them. Sanji’s cock was sticky against his own, but he didn’t care as he kept grinding against his lover, letting his head fall back.

Sanji’s attention was focused on leaving yet another mark on his skin, yet despite the pain of his teeth, Zoro couldn’t be bothered to voice his complaint. Hell, it wasn’t really a complaint, the slight pain was welcoming, grounding even, is this bizarre situation. “Sanji,” he managed to gasp out, running the fingers of one hand up his lover’s spine.

Sanji arched away from him, into the touch, eyes opening to meet Zoro’s. The blue of his irises was nearly gone, his pupils so dilated from his want, his eyes looked black in the firelight. Without answering, the blond leaned over and picked up the lubricant once more as he shifted one leg out to bend at the knee, creating a hollow in his lap.

Still they didn’t speak, but it wasn’t uncomfortable as both of them followed Sanji’s movements of uncapping the lube and pouring more into his hand. It seemed more like a calm before the storm to Zoro as he watched, panting for breath and heart beating fast in his chest.

Zoro let out a low groan with Sanji when the blond cast the bottle aside and touched himself, but it was for different reasons. Eyes fluttering closed from his own touch, biting at his lip in his clear want, Sanji looked fucking amazing in his rawest form.

“Are you ready, my love?” Sanji asked, one hand sliding to the small of Zoro’s back as his eyes opened once more. There was a serenity in his movements, slow and calm, yet purposeful. Zoro could only nod as he rose up on his knees slightly to be able to line up with Sanji once more.

That exact moment of coupling, where two became one, was smooth; Zoro sighing out in bliss as he slid down his lover’s length to be filled once more. Sanji gave a low moan into his chest, kissing randomly at Zoro’s skin as both his hands held him close at the swordsman’s back.

Sanji shifted himself once again, the action causing him to pull away from Zoro slightly, the slick slide making him let out a small moan into Sanji’s hair. The cook slid his hands a little further up Zoro’s back, mapping out the muscles as he rubbed small circles to the flesh near his spine. He gave a tentative thrust up of his hips, clearly wanting to continue but waiting for Zoro to make a move.

The swordsman rolled his body into the motion, rising on his knees as he pulled away from Sanji, biting back a whine at the feeling of loss as he did so. When he dropped back down, something seemed to come loose in Sanji and he snapped his hips up, moaning loudly as he licked a wide swipe across Zoro’s right pectoral.

“Oh fuck, Zoro!” The blond started, fingers digging into the muscles of his back and he jerked his hips up as Zoro pulled away from him again. It fucked up the rhythm the swordsman was trying to set, but the sound of Sanji’s voice, full of lust and clear want, made him forget that.

Sanji got off on the sweet and tender side of things on a good day, usually making Zoro roll his eyes at the other man. Clearly tonight, Zoro had short circuited his brain during their time together, but he wouldn’t have asked for it to go any other way.

Rolling his hips into Sanji’s thrusts, the swordsman wrapped his arms around him, kissing at his neck and reveling in the warmth between their bodies. This was what he wanted. Something seemed to settle in Zoro’s chest as he fell into pace with Sanji, their bodies moving together. Sanji’s hands slid up his back, hooking over his shoulders and keeping him close, not that Zoro had any plans to break away, harsh pants and loud moans into his lover’s neck about all he was capable of doing.

His cock bounced between them, heavy and full against his stomach, sending shudders of arousal through him on top of everything else he was feeling. Precum was leaking heavily from his slit, sliding freely down the side of his length. Zoro broke the rhythm as a particular harsh thrust from Sanji tipped his balance, crying out as the action resulted in the blond hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Groaning under him, Sanji held him there, looking to repeat the action and encouraging Zoro to keep being vocal through panted breaths. Zoro met him, grinding down against Sanji with every one of his upward thrusts, pulling back from him enough to be able to kiss him.

It was sloppy and highly uncoordinated as they moved against one another, but they did meet only to break away once more. Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji’s shoulders, panting into the space they shared and finally meeting in an open mouthed kiss. The cook moaned into it, stilling his movements as he licked into Zoro’s mouth with his tongue.

Zoro settled into Sanji’s lap, taking advantage of the slowed pace to roll his hips lightly. He wasn’t looking to pull away from his lover, but his movements rocked them apart just enough that with every circle, Sanji’s cock brushed his prostate, keeping Zoro panting into the kiss as arousal shot through him. He could feel a tightening in his gut, but it only made him want to chase it, grinding his hips down so he fell flush against Sanji and trying to get even closer after that point.

One of Sanji’s hands moved into his hair, tugging gently at the damp strands before fisting a handful and keeping Zoro locked in place as the blond sucked at his tongue eagerly. A whine built in his throat, but Zoro managed to hold it back, his own hands fisting into Sanji’s hair as he attempted to reverse the kiss. All he could think about was Sanji and the way he felt about the blond in that moment; all consuming as the swordsman fought not to drown in the desire that surrounded them both. It was suffocating, intoxicating and frightening that he could feel so much for one person.

“Sanji!” Breaking away, he pushed blond hair back, meeting both of Sanji’s eyes with his own. Chest heaving, Zoro paused in all movements to simply gaze into his lover’s eyes and try to stop the confusing swirl of emotions in his own head. Heart pounding, blood rushing through his ears, Zoro pulled the blond close and kissed him, trying to put all he was feeling into it. Shit, maybe he’d never fully understand what he felt for Sanji.

Pulling away, Sanji’s brow furrowed, even as he swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. “What is it? Everything all right? Zoro?” There was clear worry in his tone and that just made the swordsman want Sanji even more. He pretended to be nonchalant about it, but the blond cared for him deeply.

“Mmhmm,” Nodding, Zoro quirked a smile and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, I’m good, just a little overwhelmed. Sorry.” Inhaling deeply, he rose on his knees, closing his eyes at the feeling of Sanji slipping away from him, only to impale himself upon his lover once more. Below him, the blond groaned loudly, hand slipping from his hair to twine with his other at the small of Zoro’s back once more.

“Oh, shit, Zoro… I can’t; I’m getting close.” Once more, Sanji was mumbling into his chest, small nips between breathless words. The swordsman didn’t bother answering, knowing what the blond meant by his words. Carefully, he pried the cook away from him, leaning back and bringing Sanji with him till his shoulders were against the blankets once more.

Sanji gave a groan, grinding tight against Zoro’s ass as the swordsman lifted a leg, hooking it around the blond’s hip, his heel digging into his back. One hand carded into Sanji’s hair as Zoro threw the other over his head, twisting it into the blankets. Arching his back with a moan, Zoro’s hips jerked up beyond his control meeting Sanji’s thrusts.

“Fuck…” Sanji groaned out, slipping his arms under Zoro’s shoulders, supporting his weight on his forearms as he moaned wantonly into the swordsman’s ear. Wherever their bodies pressed together was slick with sweat, the slide of skin against skin just another added sensation to their coupling.

Raising his other leg, Zoro locked his ankles at Sanji’s back, changing the position and allowing for Sanji to thrust deep, angling so he could rub the swordsman’s prostate with each movement. The blond was panting heavily in his ear, moans muffled into Zoro’s shoulder.

“Sanji…” The swordsman choked out, groaning as he tipped his head back and bucked his hips as best he could into his lover’s jerky thrusts. Shit, he was getting close now, his cock near painful as he felt precum drip against his stomach. The cook seemed to take Zoro speaking as a command, shifting his weight to one arm as the other snaked between them to wrap around his length.

Zoro couldn’t help the low moan he let out, Sanji timing the tight and perfect strokes to his dick with every roll of his hips. He wasn’t going to last at this rate, the coiling build to orgasm racing quickly to it’s peak. From the way the cook’s body was shaking, Zoro knew the other man was right there as well.

He gasped his lover’s name out again and this time he heard Sanji groan into his ear. “Fuck, you’re right there, aren’t you?” Each word was panted out, his tone breathless and shaky from his thrusts. “I can feel it, you’re so tight.”

Lust rolled through him and Zoro could feel himself at that edge. Sanji gripped his cock a little tighter, twisting his wrist with each slick slide of his hand as he expertly tried to tip the swordsman over that edge. The hand Zoro had in Sanji’s hair tightened and he pulled the blond away from him his neck to look up at him. “Shit, stop talking.” Zoro panted out, every single one of the blond’s words going straight to his dick and pushing him ever closer to release.

“Heh,” Sanji smirked, ducking down to kiss him full on the mouth. The cook pressed hard against him, moving his mouth roughly against his own. Zoro sucked a breath in through his nose, moaning into the kiss and sucking at the blond’s lip when he pulled away slightly. “Zoro,” he moaned out, grinding his hips tight against the swordsman’s ass and simply concentrating his focus to how he fisted at the swordsman’s dick.

The cook’s lower lip brushed against Zoro’s as he licked at the roof of his mouth. “Cum for me Zoro; always and only for me.” He felt himself tip that scale as a low groan rumbled in his chest and there was nothing the swordsman could do to stop it. His entire body tensed, shoulders digging into the blankets as Sanji gave his cock a rough squeeze and he hit his peak, back arching up against Sanji as he moaned out the blond’s name.

Ears ringing, his vision blurred and Zoro felt the hot slick of his own release against his abs as Sanji stroked him through it, humming approvingly for just a moment before he began to rock his hips once more, losing all sense of rhythm with his frantic pace. Sanji’s breath caught as he followed Zoro, entire body shaking as he thrust deep one final time and the swordsman could feel the pulse of his body as the blond came deep inside him.

Sanji moaned loudly against Zoro’s mouth, babbling incoherently as he kissed him. Zoro moved his arms to wrap around Sanji’s shoulders once more, kissing him deeply as he closed his eyes, body shaking slightly from the force of his high. The cook was shaking as well, the exhaustion of the long day and their activities finally catching up to him. With a groan, Zoro let his legs drop from his lover’s back, stretching out out as best he could around the blond.

Sliding a hand down Sanji’s back, feeling the slick of sweat along his spine, Zoro managed to huff out a laugh as the blond dropped heavily onto his chest. “Tired Shit Cook?”

Sanji actually bit him, grumbling into his neck. “Knock it off, I’ve not settled enough yet for your crap.”

“Okay,” Zoro spoke lowly, rubbing small circles into Sanji’s spine where his ankles had been.

With a groan, Sanji pushed away from him, rising up on his arms and scrunching his face in slight disgust. “Ready? If I wait too long, I’m going to fall asleep and that would suck.”

“For who? You or me?” Zoro knew he was taunting the blond, but he couldn’t help it as he nodded quickly and braced himself as Sanji pulled away from him. He let out as gasp, same as Sanji did, wrinkling his nose at the empty feeling once again as Sanji collapsed onto his stomach next to him. Reaching out, Zoro groped about for his shirt as he turned his head to look over at the blond.

His eyes were closed and his head cradled on his arms as he tried to calm his breathing. Grabbing his shirt, the swordsman took a moment to clean himself best he could before rolling onto his side to face Sanji, once more rubbing at his lower back. Sanji cracked his eyes, shifting on his chest a little and leaning into Zoro’s touch. “Thank you.”

“For?” Raising an eyebrow, Zoro worked his way up the cook’s back, fingers kneading into the flesh on either side of Sanji’s spine. His skin was still flushed and almost hot to the touch, but it was much better than him being cold. Behind them, the fire crackled and popped, casting dancing shadows over them both.

“Doing this with me.” Sanji leaned toward him, catching Zoro’s mouth in a soft and tender kiss. “It’s nice to be able to do this occasionally.”

Zoro kissed him again before he pulled back to rest his forehead against Sanji’s, quirking a smile as he did. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”


End file.
